


First Sight

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: Haru [1]
Category: Royal Pirates (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: A part of a one-shot collection revolving around RP's Moon Kim.





	

one

 

                When Kim Moon Chul entered his designated room, he was expecting to see a bunch of guys his age doing fist bumps celebrating this special occasion. It’s not often that you get to meet people with the same line of work your age (nevermind that an _actual_ bandmate is _his_ age).

 

                What he finds instead is a petite girl (really, petite is an understatement), ooh-ing and aah-ing at the desert spread that was laid out on a long table in this very whimsical room that suspiciously looks like the gingerbread house.

 

                He raises an eyebrow, still observing his only companion inside the room of sweets. This girl doesn’t look anywhere he’s age; the gaping at the brightly icing-ed cupcakes and muffins further solidifies his suspicions.

 

                He scoffs.

 

                She hears it.

 

                And as the girl turns to look at him, eyebrows scrunched, looking all ‘murder she wrote’. His heart (or another part of his anatomy, his lungs maybe or an undiscovered body part but definitely NOT his heart, he dared contest) thumps, unnecessarily loud.

 

                The girl’s frown turns into amusement. “You’re hungry!” she states.

 

                He believes they both need an extra lesson in anatomy.

 

                 


End file.
